


Better

by DaisyLyon



Category: Leah On the Offbeat - Fandom, Love Simon - Fandom, Simon vs the Homosapiens Agenda - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, Leah on the offbeat, Love Simon, Nothing explicit, Oneshot, Party, bursuso, leah x abby, loto, teen and up because of alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyLyon/pseuds/DaisyLyon
Summary: Leah and Abby at a party oneshot because I am so gay for this pairing.





	Better

I’m sitting on the sofa, clutching a warm beer I have no intention of drinking. If I was someone else, I imagine I’d be described as lounging, but I’m not. That alternate universe Leah is probably having a great time at this party, with its loud music and excessive drinking and friends who ditch you to flirt with cute boys (even if they think you don’t notice). But this Leah is sat alone on a sofa, hands moist with something indistinguishable from condensation from the bottle or sweat. This Leah feels too imposing and too invisible all at the same time, and she wishes she was anywhere but here. 

A familiar face slides in next to me. Abby fricking Suso. I guess she’s taking a break from draping herself all over Nick, and stealing my best friend, presumably to come over and taunt me with how sweet and perfect she is. She even smells sweet for God’s sake. Not that I’m jealous or anything. I know Simon’s convinced that I’m in love with Nick but I just can’t see him in that way. So, yeah, of course I’m not jealous. 

Totally...

“Hey!” Abby says. “You doing okay?”  
“Uh yeah, why?” I mutter back. Abby’s perpetual cheerfulness makes her irresistible to everyone, and even I can see how endearing it is, but it doesn’t mean I’m going to fawn over her like every other goddamn person in this school.  
“I don’t know, you just looked kinda…. depressed?” She giggles and I can’t help but grin back.  
“Yeah, I guess parties aren’t really my scene. I sort of turn into an old woman, waving my cane at the rowdy teenagers and screaming keep it downnnnn!” I deliver this last part in a quintessential old person impression, making Abby laugh. I can literally feel every centimetre of skin on my face burn red.  
“We could go upstairs if you want!” She suggests. “This isn’t exactly my dream situation either.” I assume she’s just saying that to make me feel better, but the offer sounds good to me. I’d rather go with her than stay in this hellhole of wannabe frat boys. 

She leads me upstairs and I can’t help but admit, I really admire Abby freaking Suso. It must take such courage to wear something so revealing, to make your body so exposed and vulnerable. Not that I’ve noticed it’s revealing. Personally, I could never do that. I have about 57 layers on tonight, and it’s not just because of the cold temperature. It’s not that I hate my body, it’s just that I’d rather avoid any Are You On A Diets or Pretty For A Fat Girls. Abby finds a spare room and sinks down on to the floor. Her costume rides up a bit, exposing more of her thigh, and I gulp involuntarily.  
“Hey, so, can I ask you something?” She says.  
“Uh yeah, sure, go for it.” She looks down, avoiding eye contact with me and fiddles with the hem of her costume.  
“Why don’t you like me?” She blurts out. “Oh god. That sounds really pathetic, doesn’t it?” A strained, very un-Abby laugh escapes her lips.  
“No, not at all. I guess I probably haven’t given off the best impression. In all honesty, I’m not great with new people in the first place, especially if they’re prettier and funnier and friendlier than me, and all my friends like them more than me. But I’ve never disliked you.” I’m speaking far more candidly than I ever do with Nick and Simon but it feels kind of natural, I guess? I’m not entirely sure what’s going on.  
“Oh wow, that was a lot.” She murmurs quietly. “You know none of that is true right?”  
“Yeah, it was all a lie. I actually really hate you. I tricked you into coming up here so I could murder you.” I quip back.  
“I mean it.” She says looking at me with her big, hazel eyes. Our knees are touching now. “Everyone likes you, Leah. I really like you.”  
“You don't have to say that.” I blush.  
“No,” she murmurs. “I really like you the way Garrett really likes you.”  
“Oh.” I whisper, not even bothering to deny the Garrett thing. Abby freaking Suso is telling me she likes me? Has someone put her up to it as some kind of sick prank? Some freak must have found out I liked her and told her, and now this is revenge.  
“So, um,” she begins awkwardly. It’s odd, seeing an awkward Abby Suso. “I guess from your reaction you don’t feel the same which is totally fine and if you want me to leave I get it because this is probably kind of awkward now for - “  
I cut her off when I lean in and kiss her. Her lips are soft and full and the kiss is slow, gentle, everything I ever tried not to imagine. She moves closer to me and I can feel her grin as my hands move down to her waist. Her arms are locked around my neck as we get more intense, and she shifts into my lap, straddling me. I gulp yet again, barely noticing, and she giggles, before pulling away.  
“So,” She laughs. “I guess I didn’t exactly need to go on that monologue.”  
“Um, no.” I blush, suddenly vulnerable. There’s a weird difference between Abby liking me and me liking Abby. Reality is kicking in and I’m starting to imagine all the comments that would follow us. Mainly of the ‘how did Leah get someone so out of her league’ variety.  
“Hey, what’s up? It wasn’t that bad was it?” Abby teases, with a hint of worry in her voice.  
“No, it’s not that. It’s just, well, you’re so gorgeous. And, like, I don’t know. I’m not the best at explaining myself, sorry. I guess I’m just thinking about what people would say. About us, you know. It’s not the most equal pairing.”  
“Woah, what? Leah, you’re beautiful. So much prettier than Taylor Metternich and her super fast freaking metabolism. And why do you even care, anyway? Don’t ruin your own night sitting here all miserable when we could be having far more fun.”  
And with that she closes the distance between us once again, hands balled in my hair, rocking against me intensely. We’re cut short, though, when my phone buzzes.  
“My mom’s outside.’ I mutter, dejectedly. “I’ve got to go.” I stand up to leave and Abby beams up at me, hair tousled, lipstick smudged. She looks amazing.  
“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” We have absolutely no plans for tomorrow but it seems very Abby to just assume I’ll agree. I do, of course.  
“Definitely. Text me tonight.” And with that I leave, thankful to be able to hide the deep blush spreading across my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this felt a bit rushed!!! This is my first time writing anything like this so please let me know what you think, any feedback is appreciated xx


End file.
